La historia detrás de la Calavera
by Xenophilica
Summary: John se mira esa calavera y no puede evitar preguntarse de quien es, Sherlock decide que es tiempo de darle una respuesta a esa pregunta, a pesar de lo duro que puede ser la historia detrás de la calavera


Xeno, por aca!

Bueno este fic, como deben saber es parte del intercambio por el tercer aniversario del Foro( **Este fanfic participa en el "Intercambio por el 3er aniversario" del foro I am sherlocked**.)

Y bueno mi compañero secreto es *Redoble de tambores* ¡ lolaarlo !

Espero te guste y recibir tu comentario para saber que te pareció :)

Sin mas por el momento y con el terrible anuncio de que por motivos de trabajo y falta de tiempo para dedicarle a este, mi pasatiempo favorito, presentare mi retiro del Rally :( no quiero representar una carga para mi equipo, en verdad lo siento, pero no creo que sea justo para nadie que yo no pueda seguir publicando D:

Ahora si, a leer :)

* * *

 ** _"Es un amigo, cuando digo amigo"_  
Sherlock Holmes**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tus habilidades son asombrosas, serias un estupendo detective—. Afirmo el rubio con una sonrisa, el moreno desvio sus ojos de los contrarios y se dedico a arrancar un poco del pasto del jardín con su mano.

—No lo se—. contesto indeciso. —Ya escogí una carrera—. El contrario fruncio el ceño.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero ser químico no te pega para nada—. El moreno dejo de mirar el suelo para enfocar sus bellas iris en su compañero.

—Me gusta la química—. Afirmo.

—No lo dudo—. El moreno se le quedo viendo por un momento sin decir algo mas, entonces el otro decidió romper una ves mas el silencio. —Pero detective para tus habilidades es un pobre puesto que cualquiera pueda ocupar—. Capto la atención de moreno inmediatamente. —¿Que tal detective consultor?—. El moreno pareció pensárselo un momento.

—Eso no existe—.

—Tu inventarías el puesto—. Sonrió y el moreno no pudo evitar corresponder ese gesto, el rubio tomo la mano del moreno con delicadeza. —Aunque tecnicamente fui yo quien le dio nombre a tu profesión—.

—Aun no he aceptado tal puesto—. Protesto el moreno ganándose una carcajada de su compañero.

—Lo harás—. Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tu seras mi compañero de aventuras—. Sentencio el moreno, el rubio solo asintió.

—Seremos Sherlock Holmes y su inseparable compañero Victor Trevor—.

—Me gusta—. Sonrió el moreno y el rubio no pudo evitar corresponder.

* * *

—Me he comprado una moto—. Dijo el rubio mostrando su nuevo juguete a su amigo. —¿No es genial?—. El moreno solo frunció el ceño.

—No, es inseguro y arriesgado—. Victor soltó un puchero que arranco una sonrisa de los labios del moreno.

—Oye, que me he gastado todo un año en mesadas—. Reprocho.

—Debiste darle un mejor uso a ese dinero—. Dijo el moreno con burla, Victor solo frunció el ceño con falsa molestia.

—¿Vas a subirte o que?—. Dijo una vez montado en su motocicleta, el moreno se lo piensa por un momento, dudando de la seguridad que representa subirse a esa cosa que a Victor parece encantarle, el rubio rueda los ojos al ver la indecicion de su amigo y tomando su mano no le da tiempo a replica, pues ya lo ha montado tras de si y arrancado la moto.

Sherlock siente el viento alborotarle los cabellos mientras se aferra fieramente a la cintura de Victor, él solo puede escuchar a su amigo reír.

—Si sigues asi, me vas a asfixiar—. Esa es la única manera de hacer que el moreno suelte un poco su cintura.

* * *

Llega el día en que ambos deben separarse, la familia Holmes debe dejar Londres para mudarse a Sussex por el trabajo del jefe de familia, el moreno le promete a su rubio amigo regresar lo mas pronto posible y seguir con sus aventuras como prometió el día que decidió convertirse en Detective Consultor.

Han pasado seis meses desde que Sherlock se mudo a Sussex y la noticia en un periódico local lo intriga.

"Joven motociclista muere en extraño accidente"

El moreno no puede evitar sentir algo cuando lee aquel titular, algo en el estomago se le revuelve y decide no perder tiempo en viajar a Londres. Al llegar no duda en ir a Scotland Yard y hablar con el DI encargado del caso del Motociclista.

El detective inspector Gregson esta reacio a dejarlo entrar en la investigación, pero termina sediento ante el consejo de su subordinado de nombre Lestrade, Sherlock agradece de mala gana al hombre que convenció al detective inspector de dejarlo entrar, no puede recordad su nombre, asi que solo lo llama Lestrade.

Lestrade le acompaña en todo momento por pedido del DI Gregson, al llegar al garage del departamento de policía se topan de frente con uno de los cubículos del estacionamiento totalmente aislado con cortinas de plástico para evitar posible contaminación, Lestrade le pide a Sherlock use uno de los trajes especiales, pero el moreno se niega, o no lo hace, y simplemente pasa al cubículo protegido.

La motocicleta que encuentra esta parcialmente desecha, una pulsada llega a su corazón al ver el modelo que oculta tanto metal doblado y quemado, recuerda esa moto, pero quiere creer que no es la misma y solo es una coincidencia.

 _"¿Que es lo que digo de las coincidencias, querido hermano?"_

Escucha la voz de Mycroft en su cabeza, niega para disipar esa molestia y continuar con lo que ha venido a hacer.

—El vehículo estaba en un lote de autos, no es nada nuevo, los corredores ilegales se juntan en ese lugar para ver correr a muchos jóvenes, las apuestas y venta de drogas son inevitables—. Informo el castaño que miraba al otro.

—¿El cuerpo?—. Pregunto Sherlock, aunque en realidad había estado evitando la pregunta, pero si quería llegar a ser profesional y no defraudar a ...

—Trevor, Victor—. Entonces su mundo se vino abajo.

Se dedico a resolver el caso de manera rápida, no dejaría aquello sin terminar en especial cuando el daño a la motocicleta de su mejor amigo tenia evidencia de fallas provocadas.

* * *

En el tramo de seis meses que el estuvo en Sussex, Victor se consiguió un novio, educado en casa y de buena familia, pero no era lo que aparentaba, todas la noches, Vladimir Rogers engañaba a sus padres con juntas inexistentes del colegio católico al que asistía, Victor lo conoció en un parque cercano a dicha escuela y él, Vladimir, se encargo de introducirlo a ese mundo ilegal de apuestas y carreras clandestinas.

Victor jamas sospecho que aquel aparente dulce niño fuera el ex novio de uno de los lideres corredores mas peligrosos de ese mundo, el hombre al ver que el amor del jovencillo había cambiado de destinatario, ardió en celos y reto a Victor a una carrera en la que termino justamente humillado, el hombre juro vengarse y Victor no le tomo importancia.

En otro encuentro en el mismo lugar, el mismo lider corredor lo reto a una revancha, tomando como cómplice al jovencillo al que seguramente sedujo o soborno para cortar los frenos de la motocicleta de Victor.

La velocidad alcanzo niveles altos y con los frenos inservibles era obvio el destino que sufrirá el rubio, al ver el accidente que se causo, todo mundo huyo del lugar para evitar ser interrogados o arrestados por la policía.

Lestrade había notado que aquel chico de nombre Sherlock se mantuvo especialmente distante desde que menciono el nombre de la victima, el castaño pensó que debían conocerse, pero no pregunto, él y el moreno no tenia la suficiente confianza como para preguntar.

Para tres dias de haber salido la nota el el London Times de la muerte del motociclista, el departamento de homicidios de Scontland Yard ya había arrestado al líder corredor y responsable del asesinato de su amigo y el corredor no dudo en llevar al jovencillo cómplice con él a prisión.

—Eso que haces es ...—. Comenzó Lestrade al verse solo con el moreno. —...asombroso—. Sherlock no dijo nada ni hizo algún gesto de estar escuchando, pero aun asi el castaño continuo. —Sabes, podrías entrar a trabajar aquí como Detective Inspector si quisieras—. Sherlock le miro seriamente

—Un viejo amigo me dijo una vez que el puesto de detective para mis habilidades, es un puesto que cualquiera puede ocupar—. Vio al castaño fruncir el ceño. —Soy detective Consultor—.

—Eso no existe—. Contesto Lestrade, Sherlock solo sonrió con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Soy el único en el mundo, yo invente el puesto—. A Lestrade no le quedo de otra mas que sonreír ante de que la voz del moreno volviera a sonar. —¿Puedo ver el cuerpo?—. Pregunto tímido, Lestrade asintió e hizo que el moreno le siguiera.

Sherlock contuvo la respiración al ver la mesa de metal de la morgue ocupada por un cuerpo aun oculto debajo de una sabana azul, una jovencilla simpática de nombre Molly se encontraba ahí.

—Hola Molly, Joan te ha dejado sola de nuevo—. La jovencilla solo asintió ante las palabras del detective. Sherlock no queria perder mas tiempo, necesitaba saber si el cuerpo que estaba en esa mesa era el de Victor. Molly aparto lentamente la sabana y los ojos de Sherlock comenzaron a derramar agua.

Sin duda, era Victor

Su amigo, su compañero de aventuras, la persona por la que ahora había decidido ser el único Detective Consultor.

Él lloro, como jamas, en toda su vida había hecho, Lestrade y Molly parecieron comprender lo grave de la situación porque cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba solo en ese enorme cuarto frío.

Cuando Lestrade y Molly regresaron a la morgue, Sherlock ya no estaba y el cuerpo de la victima se encontraba mutilado, ahora faltaba la cabeza, Lestrade le pidió a Molly que no dijera nada, al fin y al cabo los familiares del joven ya habían reconocido el cuerpo, por los procedimientos funerarios ellos se encargarían.

De Sherlock Holmes no supo, hasta que él se convirtió en Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard en el área de homicidios.

* * *

—Siempre me ha dado curiosidad—. Escucho a John decir, pero no hizo sonido alguno que le dijera al rubio que estaba escuchándolo, eso no debía sorprenderle a John. —Esa calavera es real—. Entonces Sherlock decidió que era un buen momento para mirar a John, el cual se encontraba sentado en su sofá bebiendo un poco de té. —Puedo preguntar...¿De quien es?—. Sherlock le miro y después a la calavera, parecía indeciso si contarle a John esa parte de su vida que aun desconocía el rubio a pesar de estar justos desde hacia un poco mas de dos años.

John noto aquella inseguridad, de inmediato pensó que aquello podría significar algo verdaderamente doloroso para el detective.

—Se llama Victor—. Contesto finalmente el moreno después de un silencio que se había prolongado por mas de cinco minutos.

—¿Se llama?—. John pareció extrañado por la elección de palabras que había hecho su compañero.

—El tiempo es relativo—. Contesto de nuevo para regresar a vista a su microscopio. —Es o era un amigo de la infancia—. John miro a su compañero de departamento, guardando silencio. —Él es el responsable de que ahora yo sea lo que soy—. Sherlock pudo sentir a John acercarse y abrazarlo por la espalda, el moreno no rechazo el contacto de su actual pareja y acaricio las manos del doctor con las propias.

—¿Fue duro?—. Pregunto el rubio. —Perderle—.Aclaro al ver que el moreno parecía no entender a que se refería.

—No lo he perdido, esta en la chimenea—. Respondió, John soltó un simple gruñido al no estar conforme con la respuesta, pero a la vez parecía que esa era la respuesta correcta a su pregunta.

John se alejo de Sherlock y camino hacia la chimenea, miro detenidamente la calavera, todo ante la mirada bicolor del detective, el rubio la tomo entre sus manos y unió su frente a la de la calavera, Sherlock arqueo la ceja ante las acciones del rubio y decidió que era momento de acercarse a él.

—John—. Lo llamo, pero el rubio solo pudo sonreír. —John ¿Que pasa?—.

—Solo estoy agradecido—. Dijo el rubio mirando directamente los ojos del moreno, con el tiempo aprendiendo que esa era manera mas efectiva de que Sherlock lo escuchara con atención. —Agradecido con Victor de que seas lo que eres ahora—. John volvió a poner la calavera en su lugar y regreso su vista a Sherlock. —Eres el único detective consultor del mundo, eres El Hombre que venció a La Mujer, eres el hombre que salvo al soldado, eres el heroe de Reichenbach, eres Sherlock Holmes, eres mi pareja, mi todo. Estoy agradecido—. John vio que los ojos de Sherlock se cristalizaban a causa de las lagrimas acumuladas y como respuesta su misma visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa por sus mismas lagrimas.

John no dudo en encerrar a Sherlock en un abrazo y el moreno no tardo en corresponderle, él también estaba agradecido porque el camino que eligió le había dado a John Watson, su fiel compañero de aventuras y tenia que decirlo.

—Muchas gracias Victor—.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui el Fic, muchas gracias si llegaron hasta esta parte y espero que sus almas se apiaden de mi y decidan dejarme un lindo Rw

Y a lolaarlo, espero que te haya gustado :)

Por ahora me retiro, chicas, chicos, patatas escondidas en internet. Pasen un buen mes patrio(Aca en Mexico)

Xeno, Off!


End file.
